


Ethylene

by Gregory



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregory/pseuds/Gregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue to "The Picts And The Martyrs" that explains some apparent incongruities between that book and Halotolerant's superb "On The Burning Deck".  There may be a slight anachronism in that the discoveries that ethylene is synthesised by plants and is responsible for fruit ripening weren't made until 1934 and 1935 respectively whereas the P&M is generally reckoned to have taken place in 1933.  However Arthur Ransome wasn't entirely consistent with his timelines either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethylene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Burning Deck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144105) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



“Well done those able seamen,” cried Nancy as Roger and Titty staggered into camp with the sack of provisions slung under one of Amazon's oars. “You'd better leave it by the fireplace until we've got the tents up. Roger, be careful with the native cargo we took on board at Rio. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a bird eating spider or two stowed away in that bunch of bananas.”

Her mate gave a violent start. “Not really Peggy, you galoot,” Nancy hissed.

“They're jolly ripe,” said Roger.

“Hardly surprising when they've been wrapped up all day,” said Nancy. “You've got to vent the ethylene if you want to keep bananas fresh.”

“Ethylene?” asked Titty.

“Gas given off when plants rot,” said Nancy distractedly as she and Peggy wrestled with the awkward last two tent poles. “Turns bromine water clear when you bubble it through.”

“Nancy won the school chemistry prize last term,” said Peggy proudly. “Uncle Jim says she knows more than--” She suddenly remembered and Captain Nancy fixed her with a furious glare.

“Great snakes and crocodiles! What would pirates know about stinks? We need the geologist for all that. But where _are_ the Scarabs and John and Susan? Surely it can't take that long to anchor the fleet.”

Roger was ignoring them, busy searching for the chocolate but Titty couldn't help noticing that Nancy had briefly turned scarlet through her sunburn. She thought of the previous night and Nancy's clear, triumphant laugh as she recounted how Dorothea had cooked the gazelle and how the G.A. had nearly shot Dick. “They simply _had_ to stay whether they liked it or not. Timothy didn't dare come near the serpent's lair and who else could have raided the keep and run the blockade? Jolly sporting of them to put their necks on the line.”

Nancy would not meet Titty's eye. The A.B. smiled and squeezed the Captain's arm as she began her way back to the harbour.


End file.
